


Decisiones

by MissLefroy



Series: Duelling Club [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Escribir un fic donde empiece y termine con las dos palabras dadas al azar. La primera palabra ha de ser mi comienzo y la segunda, mi final.
Series: Duelling Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193768





	Decisiones

**Author's Note:**

> Escribir un fic donde empiece y termine con las dos palabras dadas al azar. La primera palabra ha de ser mi comienzo y la segunda, mi final.

_Leyes Contra la Discriminación en el Mundo Mágico._

Eso es lo que deseas estudiar. Llevas mucho tiempo meditándolo y no piensas echarte atrás.

—Quítate esa absurda idea de la cabeza, Greg —bufa tu madre.

La ignoras. Debes hacerlo si quieres seguir tu meta.

Estás harto.

Harto de tener que agachar la cabeza cuando pasas al lado de alguien. De dar explicaciones innecesarias. De esconderte, de llorar con lágrimas silenciosas por las duras palabras.

No puedes más.

La culpa es de tus padres. Te inculcaron unos ideales que no han servido para nada. Solo para perder a Vincent, tu mejor amigo.

Va siendo hora de demostrarles a todos que puedes salir adelante. Tu pasado oscuro no implica tener que vivir en él. Te sientes orgulloso de ser quien eres y de cuánto te ha costado llegar hasta aquí.

No te importa lo que digan los demás. Todos comprobarán que no es tan malo ser una serpiente...


End file.
